La purgación de Yugakure
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Yugakure marcó su destino en el momento en que quiso ser una aldea pacífica. Uno de sus habitantes no estaba contento con el cambio, y las consecuencias de las guerras estaban por brotar de una forma que nadie imaginó. Primer lugar en el reto: Primer día en la Academia del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas y ganador del "Mejor fic del año".


**Nota de autor:** Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto_ 'Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'._

**Advertencia:** Insultos. Violencia.

**La purgación de Yugakure**

«_La matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe en Jashin…__»_

'_Esas fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente una vez que se encontró de pie ante la Academia en su primer día de clase, y una increíble calma le inundó al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Jamás creyó que podría sentirse de tal manera: aún no había iniciado pero él ya podía sentir el regocijo recorrer su cuerpo al imaginarlo, al imaginar la sangre que cubriría sus manos y el gesto aprobatorio que aquel ser llamado Jashin iba a portar al verle._

_Y no pudo evitar recordar cómo había terminado allí, y qué lo había llevado a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer..._

_::::::::_

_La noticia se expandió por todo el mundo. Pronto las armas y las amenazas fueron reducidas, y una nueva época se abrió paso ante los ojos de todos_. _La_ 'Gran Guerra' _había acabado, las relaciones se estaban estabilizando, las naciones comenzaron a organizarse._

_Entre estos actos la Aldea de las aguas Termales perdió su estatus como Aldea Oculta, perdió todo poder militar y sus ninjas debieron reformarse para beneficiar a su hogar. El día que esto ocurrió_ Yugakure _comenzaba su nueva existencia como un pueblo pacífico y próspero; aquel día todos sus habitantes debieron reunirse a presenciar la ceremonia que daba fin a la violencia y la agresión, debieron escuchar y observar como nacía la promesa de una vida mejor, una vida segura y sana para sus familias, sus hijos, sus nietos y todas las generaciones que vendrían después._

_Nadie reparó en el joven que, oculto por las demás personas, temblaba entre la multitud apretando los puños con gran fuerza, mordiendo su lengua para retener las palabras ―no porque él quisiera, sino porque le habían obligado. Ya había expresado con anterioridad lo que opinaba respecto al apodado 'milagroso cambio' más de una vez, pero nadie le prestaba atención, le mandaban a callar y le hacían a un lado con desprecio o indiferencia._

_La furia en su interior que él tanto se esforzaba en reprimir luchaba por ser libre y explotar, pero decidió guardarla por el momento: comprendía que ya no podía hacer nada, el cambio era inevitable y por mucho que dijese algo nadie le escucharía. Así que en silencio observó; en silencio permitió que el enojo y todas aquellas emociones negativas que le invadían a causa del cambio y de saberse ignorado se agrupasen en un rincón de su interior a espera del mejor momento para escapar._

_Porque finalmente las guerras habían acabado, y las personas celebraban la promesa de paz que se avecinaba. Ya no habría más motivos para matar, ya no existirían aquellos valores con los que él había crecido, los que los adultos le habían motivado a poseer desde pequeño para ser un ninja útil en batalla. Ya no más._

_Las consecuencias de tanta violencia comenzaban a florecer…_

::::::::::

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!? __—__El jefe de la aldea se frotó la sien en cuanto el chico de cabello color café ingresó en la sala con furia, abriéndose paso con agresión y trayendo consigo un gran estruendo, _**otra vez****—****. **_¿¡Puedes decirme qué carajo es esto!? __—__exigió colocando un papel sobre el escritorio ante él._

_Suspirando, el jefe le echó un breve vistazo antes de volverse hacía el joven._

_—__¿Cuál es el problema _ahora _Hidan? Ya hemos pasado por esto centenares de veces, no puedes seguir entrando de esta forma cada vez que te da antojo o tienes una queja,_ lo que contigo sucede todos los días.

—_¡Ahórrate toda esa porquería! ¡Te hice una pregunta! __—__Apuntó el arrugado papel con fastidio__—__. __¡Aclara esto ya mismo!_

_El jefe decidió ceder y no iniciar una confrontación con el chico simplemente porque se encontraba agotado de vivir aquello con Hidan día tras día. Levantó la hoja y leyó, luego observó al castaño con cansancio._

_—__¿Qué es lo que te molesta de esto Hidan?_

—_¿Estás bromeando? ¿¡Qué no puedes leer!? __—__Le arrebató el papel y lo colocó ante su rostro__—.__ ¿¡Pretendes que asista a una Academia Ninja como un crío estúpido!?_

_Reprimió otro suspiro._

_—__No solo serás tú Hidan, todos los jóvenes de tu generación deberán-_

—_¡Y un carajo! ¡No me importa lo que hagan los demás idiotas, yo no pienso ir!_

_Sin embargo Hidan no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la mirada del jefe se tornó helada y furiosa._

_—__Y a mí no me importa lo que tú quieras Hidan. Es una obligación._

—_¿¡Pero por qué!? Desde que todos tomaron esa decisión estúpida todo en este lugar se volvió una mierda…_

_Entonces el hombre golpeó la mesa con enojo__._

_—__¡Ya fue suficiente! Me tienes harto con tus ridiculeces Hidan. Esa decisión fue la mejor que pudimos haber tenido y el único que no opina igual eres tú, porque eres un chico agresivo y no toleras ver que todo a tu alrededor vaya bien __—__Cuando Hidan se preparaba para replicar el jefe le mandó a callar__—__. __¡Y no quiero oír nada más de ti! Es hora de que cambies tu actitud, este comportamiento no es bienvenido en la nueva época que gozamos y lo sabes, así que comienza a cambiar o… __—__De pronto se silenció._

—_¿O qué? __—__E__sta vez el tono de Hidan fue sereno, porque a pesar de la pregunta el chico sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Él debería irse. En Yugakure todos le querían fuera, las guerras habían terminado y lo único que les obligaba a tolerar a Hidan ―su eficacia en batalla, su energía y motivación a la hora de salir a luchar― ya no era necesario, por lo que el castaño ya no tenía algo en su favor que forzase a sus vecinos y compañeros a convivir con él._

_El jefe apretó los puños con fuerza._

_—__Vete a tu casa Hidan. En dos días comienzan las clases, y más te vale estar allí __—__Una vez más el chico abrió la boca para replicar pero se abstuvo al ver la mirada del jefe. Con un chasquido de lengua se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala con la misma agresión con la cual había ingresado: golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Por fin solo, el hombre cerró los ojos con decepción. Era su culpa que Hidan tuviese tal personalidad; al morir sus padres en batalla, y con tantas guerras rodeándolos, no tuvo más opción que dejar a Hidan en manos de los ninjas con los cuales el niño creció de batalla en batalla, aprendiendo a luchar, a matar y a ver morir desde pequeño. Su vida estaba en la muerte que le rodeaba, su hogar estaba con la sangre derramada… Pero con algo de suerte la nueva época de paz lograría cambiarle y ayudarle en su búsqueda interior, salvando al niño pacífico que aún debía existir en él, muy dentro de aquel joven agresivo y confundido porque no lograba aceptar el cambio que le rodeaba._

_Ahora que la paz reinaba, el jefe se permitía sentirse aliviado y seguro al pensar que sería imposible que algo o alguien pudiese poner sus manos encima de Hidan y terminar de contaminar lo poco de la armonía que el chico aún poseía._

_:::::::::::_

—_Mierda… Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? __—__gritó aferrándose el cabello una vez fuera del edificio donde se manejaba la política de la Aldea. ¿Por qué todo debía cambiar? ¿Qué había de malo con la forma en que las cosas estaban antes? ¿Por qué la gente había arruinado su estilo de vida? Observó el papel en su mano: en dos días todos los niños de la Guerra deberían ir a la Academia, para aprender que había algo más a parte del sufrimiento para un ninja, para descubrir que existían muchas cosas que no habían disfrutado del oficio a causa de tantos conflictos__—__. __¡Eso es pura mierda! __—__L__e gritó al papel. Una risa captó su atención y al elevar la mirada se encontró con la figura de un hombre semi-desnudo; sus ojos esmeraldas estudiaron el casi inexistente atuendo con algo de envidia: el tipo tenía estilo pero no habría forma de que las autoridades le permitiesen a Hidan vestir algo así. Sin más elevó el brazo y señaló al desconocido con creciente molestia__—__. __¿De qué mierda te ríes? ¡Y ya deja de seguirme! No sé qué clase de degenerado seas pero no me interesan los hombres, ¿entiendes? __—__No que Hidan tuviese pruebas concretas sobre quién le seguía, pero aquel hombre era un perfecto candidato._

—_No te seguía simplemente, _Hidan. _Te observaba. Y pasaste la prueba._

—_¿Huh? Oye idiota, no estoy de humor-_

—_Necesitamos personas como tú, Hidan __—__Esto captó la atención del joven, quien al instante sintió curiosidad__—__. __Eres perfecto, naciste para unirte a nosotros…_

—_Wo, wo. Escucha, por mucho que me guste ser halagado, de verdad no me interesa unirme a ninguna mierda, ¿entiendes? Ya ves que tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme, mi primer día en la Academia, por ejemplo __—__Sonrió con un gesto que declaraba lo mucho que le fastidiaba la idea._

—_Eso piensas ahora, pero pronto vendrás en busca del camino que Jashin podrá enseñarte __—__dijo con seguridad, y a continuación le lanzó un kunai que Hidan atrapó con facilidad__—__. Búscanos allí cuando cambies de parecer. Te interesará saber que la matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe en Jashin __—__dicho esto se marchó._

_Hidan descubrió en el kunai una dirección, pero le restó importancia, por el momento no le interesaba ninguna ridiculez como aquella cosa del 'Jashin'. Joder, que hasta prepararse para asistir a la Academia le parecía más entretenido que eso._

_Sin embargo las palabras de aquel hombre no dejaron de rondar por su cabeza en lo que resto del día, algo en ellas resultando inexplicablemente tentador._

_:::::::::::_

—_Oye, desquiciado, ¿irás a la Academia mañana? __—__cuestionó uno de los chicos del grupo que acababa de ingresar en la tienda._

_Hidan continuó con su almuerzo intentando contenerse y no voltear para encararles. Odiaba a sus compañeros, todos los jóvenes de su edad tenían la maldita costumbre de provocarle en lo que para ellos parecía un juego, un 'veamos quien logra desquiciar a Hidan primero' o algo así. De ahí el apodo que habían adoptado para él._

—_Oh, ¿cómo crees? Ahora que las guerras terminaron Hidan ya no sirve para esto, aunque pudiera ser un genin ¿qué clase de ninja sería? __—__habló una de las chicas._

—_Uno muy inútil __—__El grupo rió en unísono__—__. __No deberías molestarte en ir a la Academia Hidan, le explicaremos a los profesores por qué no te presentaste, seguro entenderán. Además: ellos ya saben que sería una pérdida de tiempo que aparecieras en clase._

_Sin poder tolerarlo más Hidan se puso de pie y volteó para enfrentarles con el gesto deformado por el enojo. No había cosa que él desease más que tomar el cuchillo que reposaba sobre la mesa y clavarlo en los rostros de aquellos infelices hasta el cansancio, o simplemente golpearles con sus propios puños hasta ver como la vida les abandonaba. Pero al levantarse rápidamente captó el cambio en el ambiente, y al fijarse mejor notó como todos los presentes le observaban con atención, sus miradas juzgadoras, a espera de que Hidan hiciese o dijese algo que les brindase una excusa para ponerse en su contra. Apretó los puños con fuerza, esa era otra de las razones por la que odiaba a todos en ese lugar: siempre estaban atentos a él, aguardando a que Hidan cometiese un error que les daría la ventaja. _

_—__¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? __—__Exigió, pero todos se quedaron en silencio__—__. __¿Saben qué? ¡Jódanse! __—__Sin más abandonó el lugar dejando atrás su almuerzo._

_Avanzó por la calle masajeando su nuca con creciente frustración, ¿por qué todo tuvo que cambiar? ¿¡Por qué!?_

_Esa noche se encontró yendo a la dirección que el kunai del extraño marcaba. Descubrió lo que parecía un culto secreto en donde, además del hombre que le había buscado el día anterior, habían otras tres personas; le hablaron de un tal 'Jashin', le contaron sobre sus ideales, sus maldiciones, le presentaron un libro sagrado donde se explicaban y detallaban los distintos círculos de maldición en honor al 'dios', y le iniciaron trayendo ante él a quien sería su primer sacrificio para Jashin. Al terminar le explicaron que el objetivo máximo que anhelaban lograr era la aceptación total por parte Jashin, quien les concedería la inmortalidad si lograban cumplir con el requisito._

—_¿Cuál requisito?_

—_Debemos ser completamente devotos, y ofrecerle la mayor cantidad de sacrificios posibles. Hacerlo de alguna forma que le guste para que él quiera elegirnos._

—_Ya es suficiente. Creo que se ha hecho tarde para Hidan, mañana debe iniciar las clases en la Academia._

—_Oh, ¿han vuelto con eso? Hace años que esta aldea no tenía una Academia ninja, con tantos ataques enemigos… creí que seguirían dejando a los niños aprender en el acto._

—_Ahora no, con toda esa estupidez de la "paz" dando vueltas Yugakure quiere cambiar la forma de los ninjas. Los chicos como Hidan deberán iniciar desde cero, si aprueban y llegan a genin les educaran diferente. Por el momento les llaman 'ninjas de la paz' pero te apuesto a que la palabra _**_ninja _**_pronto dejará de existir en este lugar…_

—_Me parece ridículo… __¿Ansioso por iniciar las clases, Hidan?_

—_¿Cómo crees? —Repuso el mencionado con repulsión—. Toda esta porquería ya me tiene harto. ¡No necesito ir a ninguna estúpida Academia ni tampoco necesito hacer un estúpido examen para tener el estúpido titulo de genin, chunin, ni nada! ¡Ya saben de lo que soy capaz! ¡Maldita sea! —Se tomó un momento para acompasar la respiración—. Todo estaba mejor antes…_

_Sus acompañantes asintieron, porque todos los allí presentes opinaban como él._

_Antes de marcharse dedicó una última mirada al desastre que había causado con su 'iniciación'. Hidan nunca había matado a una persona que no fuese su enemiga, especialmente fuera del campo de batalla, y algo en esa acción le causó un deleite que nunca creyó que podría tener. Era… refrescante._

_Más tarde regresó a su hogar sintiéndose extrañamente liviano. Era bueno saberse comprendido, sentir que había un lugar en donde al parecer era aceptado y donde compartían sus convicciones… pero..._

_Recostado en su cama se dedicó un momento a pensar en aquel ser llamado Jashin, luego recordó ―con molestia― que al día siguiente sería su primer día en la Academia, por lo que trató de conseguir un poco de sueño a pesar de que el desprecio que la idea le causaba no le dejase dormir con placidez._

_::::::::::_

_Al despertar salió de la cama con pesadez y agotamiento, no quería ir a la Academia, aborrecía la idea con toda su alma, con cada fibra de su ser, pero debía hacerlo si no deseaba tener al jefe detrás de él fastidiándole lo que quedaba de su vida._

_Desnudo se encaminó hacia el espejo y lo que le recibió allí fue suficiente como para esfumar todo rastro de sueño y alterarle profundamente. En el reflejo su cabello de color café había cambiado completamente volviéndose de un color grisáceo claro, suceso extremadamente confuso y desconcertante ya que Hidan recordaba haber poseído su color de cabello natural antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior…_

—_Es el primer cambio __—__explicó con asombro el hombre que le había introducido en el mundo de Jashin. Hidan había corrido en su búsqueda segundos después de haber descubierto el cambio en su cuerpo__—__. El primer cambio hacia la inmortalidad, ocurrió debido al sacrificio que otorgaste a dios. __Significa que Jashin tiene un interés particular en ti. Significa que estás más cerca de él que cualquiera de nosotros, casi como… como un enviado __—__dijo con adoración, pero al instante se recobró y se aclaró la garganta__—__. ¿Qué no deberías estar yendo a clase? Se supone que hoy comienzas en la Academia._

_Hidan asintió distraídamente. Había olvidado el problema de la Academia, pero se trataba de algo tan poco importante para él que era natural que el tema se escapase de su conciencia. De pronto una revelación surgió en su mente, y fue como si todo en su vida encajase repentinamente en el lugar adecuado, como si el orden regresase a su mundo. Elaboró una pequeña sonrisa torcida y retomó la marcha, de pronto una idea increíble tomando forma en su cabeza._

_Iba a ir a clase, pero antes debía buscar algo._

_En su mente las palabras se arremolinaban unas con otras: _«Primer día en la Academia», «Requisitos para Jashin», «¿Qué clase de ninja sería?», «Una nueva educación para los ninjas», «Jashin tiene un interés particular en ti.»

_Y supo lo que debía hacer. Supo cual era su camino en la vida, su camino como ninja._

_::::::::_

_Y ahí estaba._

_Con las palabras que el hombre le había dicho para atraerle hacia Jashin dos días atrás aún presentes en su cabeza, Hidan volvió a inspirar hondo y a permitir que aquella tranquilidad interior le abrazase por última vez antes de centrarse nuevamente en la puerta de la Academia. Los que serían sus compañeros ya se encontraban dentro, como era debido ―todos habían llegado temprano, ansiosos y nerviosos por su primer día de clase, un primer día de clase que ninguno olvidaría, o por lo menos Hidan no lo haría._

_Avanzó y se encaminó hacia su aula, allí donde debían estar todos los jóvenes y niños aguardando impacientes._

—_¡Ey miren, si es el desquiciado! __—__Le recibió uno de los chicos que le habían molestado el día anterior causando que todo el grupo volteara a verle__—__. ¡Así que viniste! ¿De verdad crees que vas a aprobar? Ahora ser genin es entrenarse para algo diferente, algo que tú no podrás tener nunca._

_Los chicos le dedicaron sonrisas burlonas que al instante desaparecieron cuando Hidan elaboró su propia sonrisa, una sonrisa chueca que le deformó el gesto en una mueca psicópata._

_—__Ah, no, no. No voy a necesitar esa mierda de la que hablas. Todo esto de la paz no es para mí, ahora lo comprendí; y no, no vine a la Academia solo por el dichoso _primer día de clase_, vine porque __—__Y con cada palabra se fue acercando más al grupo__—__, mientras ustedes celebran su primer día en esta Academia de porquería, yo voy a celebrar el comienzo de algo mayor en mi jodida vida. Verán, yo ya soy un ninja, lo fui desde el momento en que entre en batalla, y voy a quedarme con ese título para siempre; no pienso dejar mi protector aquí y permitir que estos idiotas me laven el cerebro con sus cursilerías de 'los ninjas de la paz'. ¡Y vaya nombre de mierda! ¿De verdad pensaron que iba a aceptar? ¿Qué me iba a humillar así? No… quédense con su preciosa paz, la van a necesitar allí a donde irán. ¡Yo me quedo con algo mucho mejor! __—__Y antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiese expresar confusión o burla, Hidan sacó un cuchillo y comenzó con su misión._

_La primera misión en su nueva vida a servicio de Jashin. No necesitaba una Academia para recibir instructivos en su primer día de clase: solo necesitaba su instinto y la aprobación de su nuevo dios, por lo demás la clase debía continuar con fluidez, con Hidan haciendo lo que sentía que debía hacer._

_Al terminar con los jóvenes siguió con los maestros. Los adultos no habían tenido tiempo para reaccionar ni tampoco habían tenido alguna ventaja disponible, con la nueva mentalidad de la paz todas las armas habían sido prohibidas y por lo tanto ningún ninja debía ir armado. No pudieron enfrentarse al monstruo sanguinario que se abalanzaba sobre cada uno de ellos con una demencia inhumana, poseído por el peor de los demonios._

_Cuando Hidan terminó con cada una de las personas dentro de la Academia se dirigió al exterior, abriendo la puerta y deteniéndose un momento para contemplar la aldea. Una expresión de suma felicidad le dominó el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para aspirar el aroma del día, un perfecto día soleado que había alegrado a los padres de los niños que habían ido a la Academia pensando que aquel primer día de clase sería fantástico. Y lo fue, al menos para uno de ellos. De no ser por la sangre que cubría sus manos, su atuendo y parte de su rostro, cualquiera podría haber dicho que se trataba de una persona normal, contenta y agradecida con el mundo que le rodeaba._

_Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás contemplando el rastro de sangre que sus pies habían dejado. Suspiró._

_—__Mierda… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablarles de Jashin __—__Se preguntó brevemente si, de haberlo hecho, hubiera conseguido que alguno de ellos se le uniese en su nueva educación._

_Suspiró una última vez antes de masajear su nuca y encaminarse hacia las casas más cercanas. Yugakure era una aldea pequeña, y ahora que vivían en 'paz' se habían vuelto una aldea débil, no sería muy difícil acabar con todos él solo ni tampoco tardaría demasiado en hacerlo…_

… _Cuando hubo asesinado a los habitantes del que había sido su hogar ―el último en morir siendo el jefe de la aldea― Hidan se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde se escondían los cuatro adoradores de Jashin. Al verle aparecer cubierto en sangre, los integrantes de la religión no pudieron estar más admirados._

—_Veo que tu primer día fue muy… entretenido._

—_Yo diría que fue productivo, solo míralo, ¡es evidente que seguía la voluntad de Jashin!_

—_Ey, Hidan, ¿al final no fue tan malo eso de ir a la Academia, cierto? Digo, ¡parece que te divertiste y además cumpliste la misión de Jashin!_

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron a más no poder, la mueca demencial surcándole el rostro una vez más mientras la sonrisa deforme volvía a elevarse en sus labios; la extraña voz en su cabeza dominando sus actos._

_—__¿¡Quién dice que mi misión terminó!? __—__Y prosiguió a hacer con los cuatro hombres lo mismo que había hecho con el resto de la Aldea. Luego, con la sangre que le cubría, dibujó en el suelo el último círculo del libro de Jashin y prosiguió a realizar la maldición más importante de todas. Elevó el cuchillo ensangrentado y se suicidó._

_Minutos después sus ojos se abrieron, pero habían dejado de ser de un tono esmeralda, en lugar de eso ambas orbes poseían un color morado intenso._

_Y él era una persona nueva. Una persona con un objetivo de vida…'_

—¡Hidan! —llamó la gruesa voz con impaciencia.

—¿Huh?

Volteó a ver encontrándose con Kakuzu que, como siempre, le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido en fastidio.

—No me mires con esa cara de idiota. Llevas ahí de pie como diez minutos. El tiempo es dinero y tú me estás haciendo perderlo.

—Oh. ¡Lo lamento amigo! —respondió claramente sin sentirlo, y con desinterés posó la mirada una vez más en aquello que le había distraído.

Cada vez más irritado Kakuzu le imitó, buscando saber qué era lo que causaba que su compañero se retrasase más de lo habitual.

—¿Una Academia? ¿Perdimos todo este tiempo solo por qué tú no puedes dejar de mirar a un montón de mocosos? ¿Es eso? —Pero el inmortal no le prestó atención—. Hidan, ¿qué estás pensando? Si vas a hacer una idiotez más vale que no me involucre.

—¡Ah, por todos los cielos Kakuzu! —exclamó llevando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Eres peor que una esposa metiche! Simplemente estaba… pensando. Eh, Kakuzu, ¿esos niños están en su primer día de clase? —Señaló a los chicos que ingresaban entusiasmados en el edificio.

A pesar de todo el mayor dedicó un momento a pensarlo.

—Sí, debe ser, hoy es la fecha habitual. ¿Por qué? —Su entrecejo se frunció más de ser posible.

—Mmm, nada, nada. Pero… me recuerdan a mi primer día en la Academia. Fue inolvidable ¿sabes? Creo que… haré que este día también sea inolvidable para esos niños —Y acto seguido comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la Academia de aquel lugar.

—Hidan…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Luego te alcanzo —Elevó un brazo en el aire restándole importancia a lo que su compañero tuviese para decir, sin voltear.

Con un bufido el avaro realizó el ademán de retirarse pero no terminó de girar ya que no logró apartar la mirada de la figura de Hidan al alejarse. De algún modo parecía… ¿melancólico? No era como si a Kakuzu le importase, pero no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras que el inmortal generalmente soltaba al matar a sus víctimas y que de alguna forma no parecían estar dedicadas a aquellos cuerpos que tenía en frente, sino a otros.

Unos cuerpos que debían llevar mucho tiempo sin vida.

«_Sólo pedía un minuto más… ni siquiera pude hablarles de Jashin.__»_

**Fin.**

**...**

_Hola._

_No sé si rompí alguna de las reglas del reto, pero de verdad que comenzaron a llegarme ideas y mis manos no pudieron dejar de escribir (creo que si no fuese porque traté de respetar las reglas al máximo, esta historia habría sido muy distinta)._

**Gracias por leer, un saludo.**


End file.
